Trinity (Series)
Set in the future, an unspecified number of years away, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany live together in New York City, where they live double lives, one of them as the elusive Trinity, a skilled and never caught trio of thieves. The jobs they pull however are never for self gain, only to return items to their rightful owners. Stories These are set in the order they were written, not chronologically: *Made of Words, Made of Songs 604 *Trinity 616 *Breaker 637 *Optic 660 *Sneak 679 *The Great Escape 703 *Words To Live By 723 *Something About Little Old Ladies 728 *Making of a Trinity 746 *Our Own Names 763 *Babes in Toyland 787 *Not One More Year Without 801 - 12 chapters *Who Needs Paradise When I've Got You 830 *Idle-Handed Breaker 854 Trinity Quinn, aka Breaker *Specialty: Safe/code cracker, planner, leader *Day job: Assistant to the editor in chief at a newspaper Quinn was the instigator of this whole operation. She used to work on her own, until a chance reunion with Santana and Brittany eventually lead to them joining forces with her. There was never any question that she was in charge, although this doesn't mean she has power over the others. Still at times she feels isolated, as the other two have each other. Santana, aka Optic *Specialty: Infiltration, recon, surveillance *Day job: Constantly rotating; at times, bartender She was working as a bartender when Quinn came back into their lives. Finding out what she did, it wasn't an automatic leap for her to get herself and Brittany involved, and she hesitated greatly before agreeing. She would never be above quitting, if the danger to Brittany got too big, and she nearly did, when the blonde was injured. They have carried on, though recent developments may bring that into question once again... Brittany, aka Sneak *Specialty: Hand-to-hand, infiltration, agility *Day job: Assistant to a veterinarian When Quinn's secret was revealed to them, she was immediately intrigued, whereas it took Santana longer to warm up. She knows the risks, but she believes in the 'cause' too much to abandon, even after her injury. Now she has so much to look forward to, leaving her future with this secret life to be undetermined. Friends & Allies Noah & Rachel Of their friends from Lima, they are the only ones living in the same city. It hasn't been mentioned what Noah (as he now goes by) is up to, though Rachel has been on Broadway. As of the night of Santana and Brittany's wedding it has been revealed that they are engaged and expecting a baby. While Noah has no idea what the three girls do in secret, Rachel was made aware, after she happened on some of the equipment. She has made it clear to Quinn, who is the only one to know that she knows, that she doesn't approve, finding it too much of a danger to her friends, though she agrees to maintain the secret. Hattie & June Hattie Hiroda is the manager of the bar where Santana occasionally bartends, when she's between (day) jobs. The two of them made quick friends, which led Santana to nudge her into speaking up to fellow bartender June Wiley, when she knew Hattie had a thing for her. The two are now a couple and two of the Trinity's closest friends. Neither of them knows the truth about Trinity. Claudia & Lucas Dr. Claudia McManus came to know the girls, first as a client. They would have never seen her again, if it wasn't for the day when Quinn was shot during one of their jobs. They called in the doctor for help, knowing they could benefit from her discretion. Since then Claudia, 'Mama' as they call her even though she is their age, has become their private doctor and also a great friend, one of less than a handful who knows the truth. She is married to Lucas Halstead, a teacher, who is also friends with the girls through his wife, though he doesn't know the truth. Winger Simon Wingfield, aka Winger, is the Trinity's supplier of all things technological and infiltration materials. A 'standard issue nerd' by Santana's declaration and a wiz kid in his early to mid twenties, he knows who they are and somehow is trusted by them. He's more or less scared witless of them in some aspects, especially Santana, and especially now that she's discovered he's been secretly seeing her younger sister Catalina and claims himself to be in love with her. Spencer Spencer Lowry originates from Inverness in Scotland. Not much is known of him yet. Quinn met him one day at a coffee shop and they began to talk, whenever they would run into one another. Santana and Brittany were quick to notice she had feelings for him, though she wasn't so quick to own up to it. Things progressed though when Quinn ran into him the day of the wedding and invited him to come. He doesn't know about their secret. Relationships Santana & Brittany The two of them were dating and living together already when Quinn came to New York and Brittany ran into her. Becoming involved with what she did for a living was not an immediate decision, but they finally did join her and became Trinity. They were always very aware of the danger, both being part of this, but they stuck with it. Eventually Santana proposed, Brittany said yes, and a few months later, on the morning of December 31st, they decided they wanted to be married on that day, to not wait until the next year, instead starting that new year together, married. They have been talking about kids now, something which may soon become a reality, having recruited Santana's cousin Javi as a donor, which was revealed during their honeymoon in Florence, Italy. Quinn & Spencer Quinn has been feeling for him pretty much from the moment they met, although she's had trouble taking the leap. She's afraid about bringing him closer, knowing what she does, what he might think if he found out, or what might happen to him because of his involvement with her. But by the time of the New Year's Eve wedding, they finally did start taking steps, finding that the feelings were mutual. Now they're taking things slow. Category:series Category:quinn fabray Category:santana lopez Category:brittany s pierce